The Little Mer-Girl - Part 18 - The Dating Ship
(Cut to late afternoon. The dating ship begins leaving.) (Nina arrives at the dock to see the dating ship depart. When the ship is gone away, Nina sits right down and begins sobbing silently. Gill looks around in his fish bowl right at her and begins terribly sorry for her.) (A tear drop falls right down Nina's face and falls right onto the water's surface. SpongeBob begins shedding tear drops as well.) (Cut to Professor Owl flying and humming Have I Told You Lately That I Love You? to himself 'til he hears Nina's voice.) (He sees the dating ship and looks right through the porthole. To his surprise, this isn't Nina at all! This is Yzma/Angelica.) *Yzma/Angelica: "What a super good 1 true love I'll make, my dear, I'll look divine." ''(She ''chuckles a bit.) (Yzma/Angelica's in the dressing room. She's now wearing a fancy outfit, a matching petticoat, and bloomers with black ballet platforms.) *Yzma/Angelica: "Things are working out ''according to my ultimate design."'' (With an evil smirk, Yzma/Angelica takes a hairpin outta her hair and tosses it right at the wooden angel carved into the mirror frame, knocking it over a bit, much to Professor Owl's shock. Professor Owl gulps in shock and horror.) *Yzma/Angelica: "Very s''oon I'll have that little mer-girl, 'and the ocean will be mine."'' (She laughs evilly and looks right into the mirror. Angelica's really Yzma in disguise.) *Professor Owl: (horrified) "The sea witch! oh dear! she's gonna... I gotta... (he runs right at the window, only to ram right into it. Then he flies off to where Nina and the others are.) Nina! Nina! Nina. I was flying. Of course I was flying. And I saw that the watch...er, the witch was watching a mirror, and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes! (he grabs Gill in his fish bowl and looks him in both eyes, through clenched teeth) do you hear what I'm telling you?!? (pounding Gill in his fish bowl on the dock right before letting him go) the boy's dating the sea witch in disguise!" *Gill: "Are you sure about this?" *Professor Owl: "Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important"! *SpongeBob: "What are we gonna do?!?" (Nina'' hears Yzma's voice in her head just as the bright sun drops right down.) *Yzma: "''Right b''efore the bright sun sets on the 3rd day!"'' (With a determined look on her face, Nina jumps right into the water, but she realizes she can't swim well. So Gill cuts a rope with his teeth, and some barrels come rolling down onto the water's surface.) *Gill: "Nina, grab on to that. SpongeBob, get her to that boat just as fast as your water-skiis can carry you!" *SpongeBob: "I'll try." (SpongeBob'' water-skiis with Nina hanging right onto the barrel.) *Gill: "I gotta get to the mer-king. he must know about this." *Professor Owl: "What? what about me? what about me?" *Gill: "You find a way to stall that date!" *Professor Owl: "Stall the date. (''stammering) wh-what am I-what- (realizes what Gill had just said to him.) that's it!" (He runs right off to rally various birds, fish, and critters.) *Professor Owl: "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" (Cut to the dating in progress. Miguel and Yzma/Angelica are dancing it off.) (Yzma/Angelica'' notices that Percy's growling at her, but she kicks him in the face. Then she continues with a satisfied look on her face.'') (''SpongeBob''s still pulling Nina right towards the ship.) *SpongeBob: "Don't worry, Nina. we're gonna make it. we're almost there." (''Birds and Critters swoop in for attack, causing great chaos.) (Seals and pelicans throw some water and a lobster on Yzma/Angelica. The lobster pinches her nose, making the disguised villain scream. And a dozen starfish plop all over her body, causing her to shut up.) *Yzma/Angelica: (pulling the starfish off herself) "Get away from me, you slimy little!" (Now Yzma/Angelica's being bounced like a ball by two seals and then is sent flying into the dining tables.) (During that crazy time, Nina climbs right onto the edge of the ship in the nick of time.) (Yzma/Angelica'', who's now a total mess, stands up in the ruined dining tables, really furious 'til 3 dolphins jump right up and spit water on her.) (Professor Owl squawks loudly in Yzma/Angelica's face.) *Yzma/Angelica: "Oh, why you little!" (''she grabs Professor Owl by the neck and strangles him) (Meanwhile, Emperor Kuzco's still hanging right onto Percy's leash, but Percy breaks free and runs right past the guests. (In the struggle, Percy bites Yzma/Angelica on the right ankle, causing her to scream in fear and Professor Owl to pull the necklace loose. At this, the clam shell holding Nina's voice flies right into mid-air, and it crashes right onto the floor, releasing Nina's voice. Instantly, the voice comes right outta the clam shell, and it floats right off to her, singing its heart out.) (Miguel'' comes right outta the spell just as Nina sings her heart out, just as Emperor Kuzco and the guests look right at her in surprise, including Yzma/Angelica, who's angry and upset.) (''The sphere goes right into Nina's throat just as she continues singing her heart out.) *Miguel: "Nina?" *Nina: "Miguel." (Percy'' runs right over to Nina, barking cheerfully. She pets him in response.'') *Miguel: "You-You can speak." Category:The Little Mer-Girl parts